1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tire system for motorcycles comprising a pneumatic tire, a tire core disposed therein and a pressure bag disposed in the core.
2. Description of the Related Art
In motorcycles arranged for running off-road, a pneumatic tire is usually used together with a tire tube because the tire inflation pressure is relatively low. In this case, therefore, the tire tube is liable to puncture when getting over edged objects such as rocks, stumps and the like and landing after a high jump for example.
In order to prevent such punctures of tire tube, the laid-open Japanese patent application No. JP-A-3-231008 has proposed to use a buffer made of sponge rubber disposed between the tire and tube. The buffer is effective for preventing the punctures. However, the durability of the buffer is liable to be decreased by heat generation during running due to friction between the tire and buffer. If the buffer is increased in the volume to reduce the friction, it becomes difficult to mount the tire on the rim.